Cowboy Love
by vadscullenblack
Summary: Ella va con el proposito de ayudar a manejar el rancho y cambia algunas cosas dando un giro de 180 grados ; terminaran aceptandola o rechazando que los mande una mujer ...
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1: la llegada de ella **

**Pov Edward **

Un hermoso día para el trabajo del rancho; estábamos todos los vaqueros en el granero que está al lado de la casa descansando de arrear el ganado y ejercitar los caballos para la venta, estábamos hay sentados bromeando cuando vemos a unos metros que se va acercando una camioneta negra. No me pareció raro ya que va empezar la temporada venta así que sería un comprador. Esperamos tranquilos a que parara; habían muchos que estaban ansiosos de saber quién era pero no veíamos nada los vidrios eran polarizados.

De la puerta del conductor bajo un hombre de unos cuarenta años venia vestido de traje seria el chofer; dio la vuelta al auto hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del copiloto y la abrió, tendió una de sus manos, salió una pequeña mano con la cual se apoyó, donde sale una hermosa mujer, su cabello completamente liso marcando su rostro su cuerpo perfecto y esos labios que te llamaban a besarlos solo faltaba ver su mirada que me la apartaba unos lentes de sol.

Mi padre se acercó a ella y se presentó cordialmente, en realidad no entendí que no venía a comprar y como que la enviada de Charlie que significa eso; tenia demasiadas dudas y por las caras de mis hermanos veo que están igual, pero deje mis preguntas de lado y me concentre en la conversación.

Ella quería saber quiénes eran los capataces del rancho obviamente mis hermanos y yo mi padre nos presentó. Después de tomar su mano sentí algo, único pero no le tome importancia.

Mi padre le pregunto su nombre, ella enarco una ceja y nos dijo: - _en verdad no me recuerdan _

Eso me dejo más confundido es que ya la había visto o que.

Mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos ella se quitó los lentes dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me tenían cautivado, hipnotizado.

Pero volví a la realidad cuando escuche el grito de las hermanas denali, las mujeres se derriten por los hermanos cullen pero ellas no apenas si hacían caso de Carlisle, y eso si es sobre la casa y ayudar a sue. Pero con el tiempo verán cómo se maneja todo apenas tienen dos semanas aquí se les olvido todo cuando se fueron.

Las denali empezaron a quejarse con Carlisle de que tenían mucho trabajo con la casa y que no las ayudábamos. (Pero que si esas tareas son para las mujeres; nosotros solo tenemos que trabajar ellas se encargan de lo demás.) Ellas esperaban una respuesta pero Carlisle estaba distraído no decía nada así que ellas empezaron a caminar hacia la camioneta.

Pero se pararon cuando la hermosa castaña de ojos chocolates les hablo por sus nombres, será que se conocen.

Vi como las chicas se giraban mirando de arriba abajo, cuando preguntan.

_**Como sabes nuestros nombres ¿Quién eres tú?**_

_Ustedes tampoco se acuerdan de mí que fácil me olvidaron es que no me querían o que _

La castaña se acercó tomo las manos de Tanía y le dijo algo que no logre escuchar y al otro segundo las chicas se estaban abalanzándose encima haciéndola perder el equilibrio y diciéndole que las extrañaba mucho.

Las denali ya conocían a la castaña pero lo que más me intriga **¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA : hola chicas espero que les guste la historia es la primera q hago . Tratare de actualizar semanalmente y no hacerlas esperar mucho ... bueno chao nos veremos pronto .**


	2. Chapter 2: La llegada al rancho

CAP 2: LA LLEGADA AL RANCHO

El camino estaba muy tranquilo hacia mi nuevo hogar; estaba haciendo un hermoso día algo caloroso. Todavía faltaba media hora de trayecto decidí tomar mi celular y me di de cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Rosalie:

Necesito que me llames.

Marque el número de Rosy me extraña que no diga para que la llame apenas al segundo tono contesto

- porque te fuiste sin contarnos algo a Alice o a mí a donde te ibas es que no somos amigas o que

- lo siento chicas ustedes estaban ocupadas en sus trabajos y tenía los teléfonos ocupados a si que solo les deje el mensaje

- está bien te creeremos

Pasamos un rato hablando cuando me dice el chofer que faltan cinco minutos de camino. Me despedí de mis amigas prometiéndoles que las llamaría pronto.

Tome mi bolso y retoque el escaso maquillaje que traía mascara para pestañas, delineador, y un poco de brillo labial tono rosa; pase el cepillo por mi cabello que lo traía completamente liso y acomodaba mi lindo vestido veraniego color blanco con unas flores azules que terminaba de completar con unas sandalias de plataforma de corcho .

Saque mis lentes de sol que son de dolce & gabbana me los coloque antes de que se parara el auto, Jaime me dijo que ya estábamos al frente de la casa pero había cambiado mucho le hacía falta…. un poco de toque femenino. Luego de unos minutos me di cuenta de que al lado de la casa hay un granero donde habían muchos hombres supongo que serían los vaqueros que trabajaban en el rancho.

Le dije a Jaime que por favor bajara y me abriera la puerta pero que no se fuera hasta que yo le avisara.

Me di cuenta de que todos esos hombres veían la camioneta con curiosidad seguro para saber quién era su ocupante aunque lo bueno es que los vidrios eran polarizados así que no me podrían ver. Otra cosa que pase desapercibida es que casi todos andaban sin camisa DIOS sí que llaman la atención. Me asegure de estar lo más serena posible y me acorde que ya casi estaba empezando la temporada de venta por eso tanta curiosidad seguro pensaran que soy un comprador. Antes de que Jaime abriera mi puerta vi la melena rubia de Carlisle o como yo lo decía cuando era niña querido tío .

Se abrió la puerta y Jaime me tendía la mano para ayudarme a bajar eso es un gesto muy caballeroso; saque mi mano por la cual me apoye baje una pierna y luego la otra terminando de salir dando una gran entrada y dejando a más de uno embobado.

Camine unos cinco pasos hacia adelante con mis mejores sonrisas hacia el grupo donde aparecía a la cabeza mi tío; saludando cordial y caballerosamente:

- **Buenos días señorita bienvenida al rancho S. C. mi nombre es Carlisle cullen uno de los propietarios en que le puedo servir**.

- _buenos días Carlisle bueno no sé cómo decirle pero en realidad yo no vengo a comprar _

_- _**ha ya señorita usted es la enviada por Charlie pero en realidad no se para que la envió**

**-**_ no les dijo mi nombre _

**- no en realidad dijo que la reconoceríamos pero no sé, se me hace familiar pero no recuerdo **

**- **_bueno ya arreglamos eso pero primero me podría presentar a los capataces y los que queda al mando si usted no esta _

Yo ya sabía que eran sus hijos; casi todo referente al rancho como su administración, entre otras pero no conocía a los trabajadores vaqueros.

-_claro señorita son mis hijos el mayor emmet cullen, el de medio jasper cullen, y el menor Edward cullen._

-_un gusto conocerlos chicos _

Todos me saludaron con un apretón de mano, pero me quede en blanco cuando vi a Edward; DIOS ese si es un dios griego; bueno para que mentir todos parecen dioses griegos y además sin camisa con esos músculos bien formados es para quedarse en shock ; menos mal que yo trabajo casi diario con hombres guapos sino que pena pasaría . Mi tío me saco de los pensamientos cuando hablo

**Bueno señorita nos podría decir su nombre **

Yo enarque una ceja incrédula – _en verdad no me recuerda les pregunte._

**El me observo para colocar una mirada confusa **

Mientras él pensaba me decidí quitar mis lindos lentes subiéndolos a mi cabello para ver si me recordaba.

Paso dos minutos y el seguía igual pero el silencio se borró cuando escuche un grito de una mujer

_**Carlisle**_

**Que sucede chicas **

Me di cuenta que eran mis viejas amigas las hermanas Tania Irina y Kate denali.

_**ya no lo soportamos esto es un desastre ustedes no nos ayuda y nosotras no podemos sola con esa casa del desastre decídete rápido que hacer o si no nos regresamos a la ciudad **_

Las chicas al darse cuenta de que no les respondían nada empezaron a caminar hacia una camioneta pasando al lado mío; apenas avanzaron tres pasos yo me voltee y las llame por sus nombres

_Tania Kate Irina no se vayan por favor _

Escuche varios murmullos de como las conocía y cosas así pero los ignore

Vi que las chicas se voltearon viéndome raro

**- **_**como sabes nuestros nombres ¿quién eres tú? **_

Otras que no me recordaban

_Ustedes tampoco se acuerdan de mí que fácil me olvidaron es que no me querían o que _

Ellas me miraron con cara de quien está loca; yo me acerque a ellas le tome las manos a Tania quien era la que estaba en el medio e hice lo que hacía de pequeña para salirme con la mía (era un poquito manipuladora a veces) puse mi cara de cachorrito a medio morir y dije

_ _Tany quiero un chocolate nadie me quiere dar uno tú me lo darás verdad que si por fi siiii _

Ellas me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos a punto de salirse cuando gritaron abalanzándose sobre mí haciéndome perder el equilibrio cayendo ellas sobre mí abrazándome y gritando que regrese y porque tanto tiempo .

Después de unos cinco minutos y de que susurraba que no podía respirar se fueron levantando poco a poco ayudándome

_**Te extrañamos tanto porque no nos visitabas eres una mala amiga ahhh te queremos tanto **_

_Chicas yo también las quiero pero tengo que aclarar unas cosas aquí luego hablamos va_

_**Está bien **_

_Esperen no se van ir verdad necesito que se queden después les cuento porque cuando estemos solas _

_**Si no hay problema nos vamos a la casa de sue que está aquí en el terreno del rancho más allá del granero ; vamos a buscar unas cosas **_

_Ok _

Me voltee para ver un montón de caras con la expresión WTF pegadas.

Me empecé a reír acercándome donde Carlisle para que me viera mejor; antes de que pudiera hablar escucho el rugido de la camioneta donde estaba las chicas y asomándose por la ventana del copiloto Tania me grito:

_**Mira si son mentiras y te vas sin darnos explicación o tan solo hablar un rato con nosotras mejor reza; porque lo juramos te perseguiremos hasta el fin del mundo entendiste ...ISABELLA MARIE SWAN **_

* * *

_**Hola chicas espero q les guste el nuevo capitulo ... si tienen alguna duda me preguntan . adios **_


	3. chapter 3 : a que he venido

**CAP 3**

Yo asentí con la cabeza ellas eran muy capaces de hacerlo. Me voltee para ver la expresión de Carlisle en shock y las demás en confusión. Paso como un minuto viendo a Carlisle pasar de expresión de shock a una de duda, cuando apareció una gran sonrisa en la cara y el abrazándome y haciéndome girar en los aires como cuando era pequeña.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas y risas de mi parte me baja y me mira diciendo: - **no lo puedo creer eres tú mi pequeña sobrina cuanto has crecido **

**-**_si soy yo bella pero me entristece que no me recordaran_

**-****cariño pero mira cuanto has crecido en ese tiempo tenías 5 años ahora mira cuantos tienes 26 verdad **

**Estábamos charlando muy bien cuando escuchamos que alguien carraspear volteándonos rápidamente para ver a muchas personas esperando una explicación de nuestra parte más a sus hijos.**

Me adelanto y les digo _en serio no me recuerdan, me sorprende más de ti Emmy_ ya que tú eras el mayor

El me mira molesto por ese sobrenombre cuando se acuerda quien era la única persona que se lo decía: eres tu belly bels cuanto has crecido ya eres toda una mujer.

Ese comentario dejo mis mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

Mi tío me abraza por un costado igual que emmet por el otro y habla: - **chicos ella es Isabella swan o bueno bella swan como le gusta, ella es hija de Charlie swan mi mejor amigo casi un hermano, el otro dueño del rancho.**

**Varios empezaron a hablar a la vez hasta que se calmaron y jasper me pregunto:**

**BUENO BELLA HAS VENIDO DE VACACIONES VERDAD **

Yo los miro y les digo – _en realidad digamos que es la mitad de la razón por la que me encuentro aquí _

Carlisle me dice:_ - _**bella cual es la otra razón **

_Bueno no sé cómo se lo tomen en realidad digamos que es sobre trabajo. se los voy a explicar pero no quiero que me interrumpan._

Todos asintieron:

-_bueno no sé si se acuerdan que hace como tres años el rancho le fue muy mal y estaba cayendo a la bancarrota así que mi madre hizo el favor de emprestar les la cantidad para ayudarlos a salir de ese problema y como a ti Carlisle no te gusta quedar debiendo realizaste un documento donde la colocas como la dueña del 90 % del rancho. El asintió con la cabeza y vi que varios estaban sorprendidos, seguro que no sabían nada pero proseguí. Bueno mis padres y yo estamos al tanto de que el rancho apenas puede mantenerse así que tomaron ellos una decisión._

_- _**cual decisión querida. **Note como estaba nervioso y tenso

-_ bueno colocaron las tierras a mi nombre para que yo las manejara._ Escuche como casi todos decían ¿QUE?

Carlisle estaba procesando lo que le conté yo sabía que era muy fuerte para él desde que murió su esposa es muy poco lo que trataba a las mujeres y ahora menos se va a dejar mandar por una.

Escuche la risa de unos de los vaqueros y lo mire se presentó con el nombre de james y me dijo:

Mire señorita para no faltarle el respecto yo y como supongo todos mis compañeros no recibimos ordenes de una mujer hacia sea la dueña.

Enarque una ceja incrédula de lo que me acaba de decir. Coloque mi sonrisa más malvada que helaba a cualquier persona.

_No sé si sabrás pero yo controlo todo la administración de este rancho lo que entra y sale solo que mi tío no lo sabía; así que iras cambiando tu concepto querido porque aprenderán todos a obedecerme por las buenas o las malas._

Había muchos que estaban serios y otros que estaban por explotar a reír solo necesitaba enviarles mi mirada para que se colocaran blancos como una hoja de papel.

Vi a los hermanos cullen y me di cuenta que emmet y jasper estaban demasiado serios pero Edward tenía una sonrisa perezosa asomándose se me acerco quedando solo centímetros para que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran.

Escuche unos susurros que decían ahí va el león al asecho esa señorita va terminar rindiéndose a los pies de nuestro jefe; nunca se le escapa ninguna.

Con eso fue suficiente para hacerme una idea de con quien trataba. Saque mi mejor sonrisa de traviesa y lo mire a los ojos.

**Mira querida. **_(quien rayos se atreve para decirme así no sabe con quién rayos se está metiendo). _**Aquí los que mandan somos nosotros cariño y ellos no obedecerán a ninguna mujer y menos una quien viene de la gran ciudad a echárselas de mucha entendiste princesa.**

Escuche como gritaba emmet "ASI ES HERMANO"

_(O que rayos; veo rojo, Están MUERTOS)_

_Lo miro a la cara con todos los aires de superioridad que tengo y le empiezo a golpear su pecho con mi dedo diciendo:- Mira __**"querido" **__enfatizando las palabras que uso conmigo. _y miro de soslayo la cara de Carlisle se notó que mi padre le había contado sobre mi temperamento. Tú no eres quien para mandarme a MI, _ no conoces lo que yo soy capaz de hacer y no te creas que voy a caer en tus pobres encantos tan mediocres, (_eso fue golpe bajo para su orgullo), así que mi "AMIGO" u obedeces por las buenas o por las malas.

**Sabes cariño a mí me gusta por las malas. **me dijo quedando centímetros para que rozara mi nariz. (en realidad que se cree conmigo va a aprender)_ le sonrió coquetamente y me coloco de puntitas para acariciar mi nariz con la suya ._estoy pendiente de sus reacciones y me doy cuenta de que cayo; ve mis labios y quedando menos de un centímetro para que me toque me doy la vuelta rápidamente para que mi cabello le golpee la cara dejándolo frio como una estatua.

-Emmet grito: NO PUEDE SER

Yo sonrió con suficiencia y les miro a todos la cara en estado de shock y diversión. Estaba apenas unos pasos de el: - _cariño yo no soy fácil y "tu" quedaras rendido ante mí._

El me mira con esas esmeraldas de verde profundo que tiene y dice: **eso lo veremos muy pronto.**

_Ósea que BUSCAS GUERRA PUES LA TENDRAS _


	4. Chapter 4: charla con las denali

Hola chicas ... muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras por seguir la historia espero q les siga gustando .

me han llegado unas preguntas q voy a responder asi entiendan mejor la historia .

esto es un pequeño resumen de lo q no saben de la historia :

charlie y carlisle son amigos desde muy jovenes y se quieren como hermanos entre los dos compraron el rancho y lo manejan pero luego de un tiempo charlie se mudo para hacer los sueños realidad de renee asi se llevaron a bella desde pequeña .carlisle se caso con elizabeth masen pero ella murio luego deunos años despues de nacer edward y eleazar tambien es viudo . ellos no se volvieron a enamorar por eso es q nadie se deja manejar por mujeres ´porque no las hay en el rancho ... pero eso cambiara

bueno las denali son hija de eleazar y el es un trabajador del rancho y es uno de los mas antiguos ellas son amigas de bella desde pequeña y estuvieron en contacto por muchos años . regresaron al rancho luego de unos años en new york .

bueno espero q esto le quite algunas de sus dudas y bueno esta historia es mia de mi cabezita loka ... es q yo leo otros fic y se me viene la inspiracion . y bueno trato de publicar cada semana por ahi los lunes o domingos este porque se me atraso ...

las kiero mucho espero q sigan la historia

besos ...

* * *

_CAP 4_

Esperaba que contestara pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de unas hermanas rubias locas que venían a asegurarse que yo no me había ido todavía. Llegaron a mi lado diciendo:

-_**bella cuanto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros.**_

_- no está definido pero depende de cómo siga la granja unos meses tal vez _dije mirando a los hermanos cullen viendo como hacían una pequeña mueca. Hasta que Carlisle hablo:

_-_** chicas podrían por favor ayudar a bella instalarse en la casa.**

_**-**__**si no hay problema **_

Empecé a avanzar y Jaime venia atrás con algunas de mis maletas y otros tres vaqueros también traían las demás.

_**Bella nosotras teníamos la certeza de que tu vendrías a quedarte aunque fueran unos días algún tiempo así que mantuvimos limpia tu habitación y no dejamos que nadie entrara en ella. **_

_Chicas se lo agradezco muchísimo. Apenas entramos a la casa y me di de cuenta que la tenían muy abandonada le hacía falta ese toque femenino y mucha disciplina, ropa tirada por todos lados y sombreros. _

Llegamos a mi habitación y estaba muy limpia y ordenada con su juego de cama violeta y las cortinas tapando las ventanas que daban al balcón.

Abro las ventanas y salgo al lindo balcón donde había un jardín medio cuidado una piscina que estaba sin mantenimiento.

_**Se me acerca Kate y me dice: lo se bella es un asco no podemos limpiar todo en un solo día y ellos no nos ayudan ese jardín seria hermoso si tuviéramos algo de tiempo para él. y bueno la piscina estaba limpia hace unos días pero todos los vaqueros se tiraron en ella luego de un largo y caluroso día de trabajo no, no has dado tiempo para limpiarla además de tener cocinar para un batallón.**_

Me quede incrédula lo que me contaron la pobre de sue era la que cocinaba el almuerzo para esos gorilas pero por lo menos les dieron vacaciones y así las usan como luna de miel y descanso para ellas aunque llegaran dentro de un par de días .

Les conté todo lo que tenía planeado para cambiar el rancho vería como era el trabajo por unos días y luego llamaría a refuerzos para cambiarlo y volverlo mejor no tendrán idea de lo que les paso. Ellas se pusieron de acuerdo conmigo y muy felices de que todo sería mejor.

Salieron de la habitación diciendo que me prepararan algo rico para comer mientras yo me doy relajante baño.

Busque mi bolso de limpieza personal y saque una toalla me entre al baño de mi habitación y me relaje en la bañera luego de lavar mi cabello con champú de fresas salgo envuelta de una toalla a mi habitación y marco el número de Rosy aproveche para contarle todo ya que estaba con Alice y les conté sobre mis planes ellas aceptaron gustosas de ayudarme y de avisarle a nuestras amigas.

Me coloque un lindo jean ceñido a mis piernas con una franelilla blanca y encima una camisa manga larga de cuadros color azul y grises amarre la punta de la camisa para no abotonarla y enrolle las mangas hasta mis codos me coloque unos lindos botines que llegaba debajo de mi rodilla de color gris sin tacón.

Peine mi cabello dejándolo caer en ondas para que secara solo, me coloque solo mascara para pestañas y un brillo en los labios y lista. Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome a la cocina, apenas pasando la puertas me llega un delicioso aroma, me acerco donde las chicas que me sirvieron unos bollos de canela con té helado.

Me senté con ellas a disfrutar de la merienda y a seguir charlando y planeando lo que iba hacer y que necesitaría. Me di cuenta de que habían pasado horas por el cielo oscuro.

-_Irina que hora es. __**– son las siete y media bella.**_

-_vaya que rápido pasan las horas cuando estas entretenida._

_**- si eso siempre nos sucede.**_

_- chicas quisiera saber los nombres de todos los vaqueros que trabajan aquí, quiero conocerlos para ver que tal trabajan. _Respondió Kate rápidamente:

-_**claro bella nosotras te ayudamos pero no lo conocemos a todos solo tenemos dos semanas de estar en el rancho.**_

_- no se preocupen las cuatro conoceremos a cada uno._

Nos despedimos quedando en vernos en media hora en la cocina para ir al granero para la fogata. Sería una buena manera de conversar con esos hombres cabezotas. Fui a mi habitación y me recosté un rato estaba muy aburrida hasta que recibí un mensaje de Alice; hablamos de todo un poco lo conté cada detalle de cómo fue mi día, terminado ella de prometerme que me ayudaría a mejorar ese rancho.

Me estaba despidiendo de ella cuando veo la hora eran las ocho las chicas me estarían esperando; retoque mi escaso maquillaje y pasando el cepillo por mi cabello; baje corriendo las escaleras y llegue a la puerta de la cocina, ellas ya estaban ahí esperándome , vestían parecido a mí Kate andaba con jeans oscuros y una camiseta verde sus botines sin tacón color negro un cinturón a juego su cabello cayendo en forma de cascada sobre sus hombros y un poco de brillo; Irina con jeans desteñidos una camisa tres cuartos color crema su cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo y unos botines sin tacón tono marrón igual que su cinturón , y Tania con unos jeans descoloridos una franelilla rosa unos botines negros y su cabello suelto completamente liso .

-_chicas se ven hermosas. _

_-__**ya bella tú también los estas además ellos lo pasaran desapercibidos como siempre.**_

_- no lo creo apuesto que ustedes no se esmeraron tanto como esta noche._

_**- como lo sabes es que siendo las únicas chicas jóvenes y rodeadas de puros hombres no es una buena combinación **_

_- no lo sé un presentimiento, además conmigo no les va a pasar nada lo prometo._


	5. Chapter 5: la fogata

Hola chicas ... se q tarde demasiado en actualizar pero he estado ocupada espero q les siga gustando la historia

espero q me digan q les parece

las quiero besos...

* * *

CAP 5

Salimos de la casa dirigiéndonos al granero donde había una luz que era la fogata y estaba completamente rodeada nos fuimos acercando hasta que todo mundo nos oyó y se voltearon a vernos. No había un par de ojos que no estuvieran encima nuestra viendo como reaccionaríamos al ver si nos sentíamos intimidadas pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada así que me acerque a las chicas y les dije lo que pretendían ellas me miraron entendiendo todo, llegamos a una parte cerca de la fogata donde había un tronco vacío aprovechamos y nos sentamos en él.

Mi tío se acerca susurrando que quería hablar conmigo en privado, me pare diciéndoles a las chicas que ya volvía. Nos alejamos un poco del grupo cuando el habla:

**Bella me alegra mucho que estés aquí, mira entiendo lo que tu mama trata de hacer y me alegra de que estén pendiente de mí, no veo ningún problema en que tu dirijas el rancho pero yo sé que los hombres no están acostumbrados a nadie ajeno de la granja y menos a una chica joven como tú y yo estoy más que seguro que mis hijos te molestaran hasta que te hartes. **

_Tío me alegro de que entiendas y estés a mi lado además yo no vine a quitarte el puesto vengo a colocarme en el puesto de mi padre además tú vas estar dirigiendo también solo quisiera estar informada de nuevos cambios igual como yo te informare a ti._

Nos dimos un gran abrazo luego de separarnos dije:

_Tío quiero conocer a todos los vaqueros para saber con quién me tocara discutir demás._

Se rio unos minutos conmigo; luego de calmarnos un poco dijo: - **claro hija vamos para que los conozcas pero te lo digo desde ahorita te bombardearan de preguntas y conociendo a uno de mis hijos serán muy personales.**

_No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a muchas preguntas extrañas, te darás cuenta cuando pregunte sobre mi vida _

Nos dirigimos hacia a la fogata sin decir palabra, ese silencio no era para nada tenso todo lo contrario muy cómodo. Carlisle se alejó un momento a hablar con unos hombres que lo estaban llamando; yo me seguí acercando a la fogata y me di cuenta que había un silencio demasiado tenso apenas se oían murmullos.

Veo a las chicas y me doy cuenta que están demasiados tensas se les notaba en la mirada lo nerviosa que estaban, pero como no lo iban a estar si todo mundo las miraba para sacar algo que criticar, y más aún que las separado un hombre a cada lado mirándolas fijas. En serio son tan tontos no tienen creatividad para hacer algo nuevo.

Me acerque a Tania de frente que en el momento que vio mi cara suplico con los ojos que la sacara de allí, solo me separa como cinco pasos de Tania y le dije:

_Tania amiga me puedes ayudar a buscar unas cosas que necesito ahora es que me tienes que dar tu consejo._

_**Claro amiga como decirte que no **_

Se levantó de allí tomo mi brazo y susurro en mi oído: _**-**__**gracias muchas gracias por sacarme de allí ya no lo soportaba más.**_

Me reí en su oído y le dije_: no te preocupes querida se los hare pagar _

_Nos acercamos donde estaba Kate e Irina; que era el mismo tronco donde las había dejado pero estaban rodeadas. Me abrí paso entre ellos y llame a las chicas diciendo que me acompañaran a la casa a buscar unas cosas._

_Cuando ya estuvimos lo suficiente lejos las chicas empezaron a agradecerme y abrazarme _

_Chicas ya tranquilícense lo hacen a propósito yo me di de cuenta de que ellos no estaban muy cómodos como aparentaban; vengan vamos a la casa tengo unas cosas en mi habitación que ayudaran. subimos corriendo las escalar y entramos yo busque en mi armario y encontré mi vieja cesta de picnic la tome y metí unas galletas malvaviscos y chocolates que tenía en mi habitación. _

_**Bella para qué es eso **_. hablaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

_Esto es para provocar a los golosos que creo que son la gran mayoría igual en la cocina hay bastante de esto así que si quieren tendrán que venir a buscar._

_Ellas asistieron no muy convencidas del plan pero me seguían la corriente les dije antes de llegar a la fogata que no hicieran caso si las mandaba a buscar algo._

_Llegamos y nos sentamos en el tronco en el que estábamos y en un momento se sienta Carlisle a mi lado._

_Carlisle te acuerdas cuando era una niña que venía a estas fogatas y tú me ayudabas a asar malvaviscos con chocolates. _

_Él se rio y asintió. _**si querida te cundías toda la cara con chocolate y empezabas a correr por tener tanta azúcar.**

_Si me acuerdo. coloque mi mejor cara y dije : tío quieres recordar viejos tiempos dije mientras sacaba los malvaviscos y galletas de mi cesta _

Él se rio y asintió con la cabeza pero me mira y dice un momento: - querida y el chocolate.

Yo me rio y lo saco, el busca las varas y nos da una a cada una mientras empezamos a asarlos. Ya cuando nosotros cuatro teníamos nuestro sándwich de galleta lo mordimos a la vez y no reímos. Hasta que escuche un grito dirigiéndose hacia nosotros:

-OIGAN NO ES JUSTO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO.

Era emmet con cara de niño berrinchudo a punto de empezar a saltar. Lo mire a los ojos como desafiándole y le dije con mi mejor cara y terminando de comer mi galleta:- _emmet si quieres tendrás que ir por tus galletas y chocolates están en la cocina ve y búscalos. _

_Escuche unos susurros que decían: está loca nadie se mete con emmet y la comida._

_El me miro y dijo: en serio belly bels sabes que te lo puedo quitar en menos de unos minutos. _

_Lo mire y le dije en la cara: tú me las quitas emmet, espero que sepas rezar porque necesitaras todas las oraciones y las obras divinas para que te salven de la venganza que soy yo capaz de hacer. Ha mejor recuerda la última que te hice primito y fue también por algo igual._

_Me volví a sentar al lado de Carlisle y me di cuenta de que emmet se dirigía a la casa y que todos estaban en estado de shock; nadie se esperaba que yo controlara a emmet por unas cuantas palabras._

_Estaban todos murmurando cuando llego emmet y se sentó a lado nuestro con varios paquetes de chocolates y malvaviscos que luego de asar como tres me ofreció uno que yo gustosa acepte._

_Había un silencio sepulcral qué ya casi no soportaba hasta que se paró Carlisle y dijo:_

_-_**bueno chicos quiero que todos se presenten uno por uno a bella para que los vaya conociendo.**

_Y así empezó: Billy black y su hijo Jacob., seth Clearwater hijo de sue y Harry, paúl lahote, james, Laurent, Garrett, Nicolás, Sam uley, Quil ateara, Benjamín, ben, Peter, Jared, Embry, Eleazar denali padre de mis amigas rubias. _

Eran todos los vaqueros que trabajan en el rancho sin contar a los hermanos cullen, después de las presentaciones hubo unos minutos de silencio donde solo se escuchaba la madera siendo quemada, pero duro poco cuando vi la gran sonrisa malvada de emmet en su cara eso significa una sola cosa **venganza.**


	6. Chapter 6: que estudiastes

hola a todos , lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar pero he tenido unos pequeños problema**s **y ademas se va la inspiracion y no se me ocurre como seguir ... pero tratare de escribir lo mas rapido posible para seguir actualizando la historia y no se queden en suspenso .

si se q la historia es corta pero tratare q para la proxima sea mas larga

bye besitos .

* * *

**CAP 6**

Emmet pregunto: - BUENO BELLY BELS CUENTANOS SOBRE TU VIDA QUE ESTUDIASTE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.

_Bueno estudie administración de empresas _

QUE BUENO BELLY ASI QUE ERES ADMINISTRADORA

_No en realidad no estudie varias carreras e hice varios cursos _

BUENO CUENTANOS

_También idiomas__. _cuales belly bels: además_ de inglés y español hablo italiano, francés, portugués. termine de hablar y vi la cara de todo mundo con la boca abierta._

COMO RAYOS PUEDES APRENDERTE TODO ESO BELLA

_Practica y constancia _

_BUENO SUPONGO QUE ESO ES TODO. - Mnn en realidad no. _

_TODAVIA HAY MAS _

_Solté unas cuantas risitas todos estaban en estado de shock procesando lo que les contaba, nadie tiene idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer._

_hice unos cursos de repostería también practique un tiempo gimnasia ha y también estudie literatura._

_YA VA EN SERIO ESTUDIASTES TODO ESO COMO RAYOS APRENDISTE TANTO… PERO BUENO BELLY BELS CUENTANOS POR AHÍ NO TENDRAS ALGUIEN DETRÁS DE TI._

_Me salió un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas que no trate de esconder. Ya me parecía extraño que emmet no me preguntara algo que me avergonzara._

_Bueno si tuve alguien en la universidad; pero ahora estoy soltera._

_HAAAA SI TUVISTES ALGUNOS PICARONA ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE ACOSTASTE CON EL?_

_Hay si me sonroje fuertemente despertando una carcajada por parte de emmet pero no iba dejar que me avergonzara así YO TAMBIEN ME PODIA VENGAR MUY BIEN._

_Que yo sepa emmet eso nunca se pregunta. nunca se sabrá si es verdad o mentira._

_ASI ESTAS ACEPTANDO LO QUE QUERIA DECIR PICARONA _

_Yo no he aceptado o negado nada pero sabes eso me recuerda lo que me dijo un pajarito hace unos años como fue que distes tu primer beso. llegaste todo rojo y sudado apenas si podías respirar._

_Todos estaban tan concentrados que cuando termine de hablar rompieron a reír. Vi como jasper y Edward se sostenían los estómagos no podían casi respirar de tanta risa se estaban cayendo._

_BELLY BELS TOMARE VENGANZA Y CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERES. Me lo dijo colocando una sonrisa macabra _

_Eso lo veremos emmet_

_Bueno ya es tarde voy a descansar. buenas noches._

_Me aleje escuchando un grito de emmet – NO TAN BUENAS PARA TI._

_Llegue a la casa y me fui directa a mi habitación me cambie colocándome mi pijama que era una franelilla y short de seda color rosa. Apenas toque la almohada quedé en el mundo de los sueños recordando el largo día que pase._


	7. Chapter 7: pov edward

HOLA

disculpen mucho por la tardanza pero acabo de terminar el capitulo es que me falta inspiracion para escribir y ademas he estado muy ocupada ... pero bueno aqui esta el nuevo capi espero que les guste y cualquier duda pues preguntemen .

bueno chaiiito ... besos .

* * *

CAP 7

Pov Edward

Ya realizamos todo el trabajo del día, estaba más tranquilo después de que emmet me fastidiara un buen rato todavía recuerdo sus palabras (hermano perdiste el encanto cullen, ella ni siquiera estuvo nerviosa nada, pobre Eddy) todavía me enfurecía que me llamaran así y todos hay riéndose de mi fracaso pero existe la palabra venganza.

Ya había oscurecido y todos nos encontrábamos en el granero que está al lado de la casa, cada semana hacíamos una fogata para descansar y charlar todos juntos, hoy era obvio que todos iban hablar de la llegada de la hija de Charlie Isabella.

Ya la fogata estaba lista y todos están hablando, cuando vimos que se acercaban las denali, eso era raro ellas desde que llegaron no han querido a venir a ninguna fogata, pero detrás de ellas venia bella así que seguro las convenció.

Llegaron muy tranquilas y eso que nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima, se sentaron cerca de la fogata donde había un troco. En un momento se acercó Carlisle susurrándole algo a bella y se alejaron un poco charlando.

Estaba conversando con jasper cuando veo que emmet se acerca aguantando la risa, nos pareció raro así que pregunte.

**Emmet que tienes porque estas así? **

**Hermano lo que sucede es (espero para respirar y controlarse un poco ) que a las denali la acorralaron; a Tania no sé cómo hicieron y está rodeada al otro lado de la fogata y a Kate e Irina tienen a alguien a cada lado los que las tienen mega nerviosa y sus caras me dan mucha gracia **

Miramos donde estaban y eran cierto apenas aguantamos para no soltarnos a carcajadas. Después de unos minutos llego bella quien se llevó a las chicas a la casa. Seguro no regresaran, todos charlábamos tranquilamente cuando llegaron de nuevo. En serio no se sentían incomodas. Se sentaron al lado de Carlisle donde practicaron unos segundos y luego ella saco de una cesta una bolsa de malvaviscos con galletas y chocolate.

Se colocaron a asarlos con Carlisle. Esto se colocara bueno emmet no se ha dado cuenta y a él le encanta los malvaviscos.

Vi cuando mi gran hermano se dio la vuelta y vio lo que hacían y grito: - **OIGAN NO ES JUSTO YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO.**

Vi como mi hermano se colocaba a discutir con bella, eso va ser malo le va quitar todo. Pero me quede en estado de shock cuando escuche que ella se vengaría como hace años. Le hizo hago tan malo que mi hermano se quedó callado y se fue a la casa a buscar las galletas. Se hizo un silencio tan denso nadie creía lo que veía ni yo. Carlisle en un momento se levantó y les dijo a los demás que se presentaran para que bella los conocieran.

Luego de que todos se presentaran, emmet tenía esa sonrisa macabra de venganza pegada en su cara. Me preocupo un poco lo que le llegara hacer. Esperen desde cuando yo me preocupo por algo así .

Deje mis pensamientos de lado y prestaba atención a lo que habla emmet y bella .

Emmet pregunto: - BUENO BELLY BELS CUENTANOS SOBRE TU VIDA QUE ESTUDIASTE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.

_Bueno estudie administración de empresas _

QUE BUENO BELLY ASI QUE ERES ADMINISTRADORA

_No en realidad no estudie varias carreras e hice varios cursos _

BUENO CUENTANOS

_También idiomas__. _cuales belly bels: además_ de inglés y español hablo italiano, francés, portugués. termine de hablar y vi la cara de todo mundo con la boca abierta._

COMO RAYOS PUEDES APRENDERTE TODO ESO BELLA

_Practica y constancia _

_BUENO SUPONGO QUE ESO ES TODO. - Mnn en realidad no. _

_TODAVIA HAY MAS _

Estaba sorprendido esta mujer es hermosa e inteligente era una caja de sorpresas. Vi cómo se reía, muy hermoso, pero qué? desde cuando pienso así.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que me perdí una parte de la conversación.

_YA VA EN SERIO ESTUDIASTES TODO ESO COMO RAYOS APRENDISTE TANTO… PERO BUENO BELLY BELS CUENTANOS POR AHÍ NO TENDRAS ALGUIEN DETRÁS DE TI._

_Le salió un pequeño rubor en las mejillas que me pareció muy adorable. Desde cuando pienso que eso es adorable?_

_Bueno si tuve alguien en la universidad; pero ahora estoy soltera._

_Ósea que sí estuvo con alguien. (Pero q me pasa desde cuando me coloco celoso y más si apenas la conozco)_

_HAAAA SI TUVISTES ALGUNOS PICARONA ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE ACOSTASTE CON EL?_

_Hay si se sonrojo fuertemente despertando una carcajada por parte de emmet. _

_Que yo sepa emmet eso nunca se pregunta. nunca se sabrá si es verdad o mentira._

_ASI ESTAS ACEPTANDO LO QUE QUERIA DECIR PICARONA _

_Yo no he aceptado o negado nada pero sabes eso me recuerda lo que me dijo un pajarito hace unos años como fue que distes tu primer beso. llegaste todo rojo y sudado apenas si podías respirar._

_Cuando termino bella de hablar no aguante el ataque de risa que me dio. Jasper y yo no estábamos cayendo. Apenas si escuche la amenaza que emmet le dio _

_BELLY BELS TOMARE VENGANZA Y CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERES. Se lo dijo colocando una sonrisa macabra _

_Eso lo veremos emmet. dijo bella demasiado confiada _

_Bueno ya es tarde voy a descansar. buenas noches._

Dijo bella antes de alejarse del grupo.


End file.
